Step into the Darkness
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: Blah. Overly used idea of getting stuck in a video game. Pokemon Colosseum though plot elements change and some minorly suggestive themes and romance, though nothing over the top.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people. I'm back for a short while anyway. This is a story I started when I was bored and needed something to do to help me survive the demon children I mention in the chapter. Most this stuff is in line with real life except my laptop crashing a second time. I've got this story and all my others on it. If it crashed again, I'd set it on fire, kick it over a cliff into a lake and then Moon magic it to death. Okay, I know you can't kill technology, but you know what I mean! Also, this chapter's short because it's just the set up. Blah. I'll just stop ranting now.

Anyway if you actually take the time to read author notes, put a T in the first line of your review if you decide to review.

Chapter 1

"Ugh." I flop down on my bed, Pepsi in hand and take a sip from it through the straw. I hate this summer vacation; I really do. I want to start school to get away from the demon children I babysit and see my friends, but the thought of my fucked-up school make me shudder. At least I have choir with my favorite teacher to look forward to. Same with Classical Mythology. Okay, I don't know Mrs. Koppler, but my brother really liked her which is a good thing since my brother hated school.

But I guess I'd really rather deal with teachers than the two demon children I babysit. They're seven and ten and sisters. Elizabeth is the younger of the two with Marie being the older. All they do is fight. And I don't mean just verbally; they actually fist fight...a lot. Once I had to pull them off each other seven times (at least) in one hour. That isn't an exaggeration, either. The most unfortunate thing is that most of that was my fault. Somebody was substituting for Marie while she went off to another dimension or elsewhere. Yes, there are other dimensions. I know how they work...to an extent. It's mostly the 3rd one I understand along with the last one. Don't ask. Let's just say I'm stuck in this damned dimension until I learn how to D-hop.

Okay onto another rant... My house is so boring. The nearest place to do something remotely interesting is ten minutes away by bike and I really don't feel like doing that or manual labor. There's nothing on TV except a rerun of Modern Marvels on the History Channel about cotton (seen it five times at least), How It's Made on the Discovery Channel (yuck at that show) and the now fucked-up anime of Pokemon. Damn fourth gen ruined everything though Hoenn really started it with May. Damn crackhead... Meh. I'll just play Colosseum. It's entertaining. At least I have a disk that's used but it doesn't stop halfway through the opening sequence like my other disk.

I flick the game on an and select New Story. I just started one not too long ago...but I've already forgotten what's happened. Shut up. I've been dealing with demon children and I'm tired.

Thunder crashes outside and I groan. Damn Michigan weather. Predicted 90 degrees and sunny... Couldn't have been more wrong except for snow. I hate that evil white stuff. It's...evil. But right now, it's around 60 degrees and it's been storming on and off all day. _NEVER _trust weathermen especially if you live in the state of ever-changing weather.

Insert groan here. Power just went out. I'm screwed. No TV, no Gamecube, no laptop since it crashed AGAIN yesterday. _NEVER_ go to Best Buy (or Suck Ass as I call it) and especially _NEVER_ buy an Acer brand laptop. Gonna have to pay another 230 to get it fixed... Technology has never liked me.

I look down at my Gamecube when I feel a spark from my controller. I see that it's still humming. What the hell? I've experienced plenty of freaky shit from my interdimensional travels, but this is just bizarre. I feel another spark from the controller and drop it out of shock (no pun intended). "What the hell?!" A large spark shoots out of the controller and sits there in the air, waiting. I'm so beyond dead. That things shoots right into my chest and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2. I have through chapter 3 written at the moment though I don't have chapter 3 typed.

You'll notice a small dialogue inbetween the scenes in italics and surrounded by this . That's just a convo between my ever-annoying Gamecube and DS. I'll probably do that whenever there's a scene change.

Also about my Gamecube. Whenever she says "mate", she has an Austrialian accent until notated. If she's speaking in choppy/crappy english, it's her southern accent.

So, enjoy.

Chapter 2

I stifle a groan as swat a bug on my face but it ain't no bug since I feel fur. I open my eyes and gasp. A fricken Umbreon just woke me up! How the hell did I get to the last dimension? "Sorry, but this isn't the last dimension, girlie."I sit up and see the Umbreon frozen in time along with a girl about 18 with silver hair and wearing a purple shirt floating in midair, filing her nails. Dude, silver and purple do SO not go together especially on her! And, boy, does she ever have a strong southern accent.

"Da hell are you?" I ask, standing up and brushing sand off my clothes.

"Your Gamecube, mate." And now with an Australian accent... She's weird and that's coming from the one that's spend time talking with people from other dimensions in her head. "I heard ya were bored, so I thought I'd bring y'all into the game." Again with the southern accent. "And dis is da game, not any of yer fancy dimensions er none o'dat stuff."

"Well, is this in the same timeline as the last D? This being around 30 years before I was born?" I ask.

"Don' know mate." Stupid accents. I wish she'd make up her mind as to which she wants. "Well, Izuno or whats-his-face ain't in charge of Silph Co if dat's what ya mean." Stupid accents are getting on my nerves. And it's Ikuzo, thank you very much, Ms. Gamecube. Apparently she doesn't listen very well especially when I talked about Ikuzo Yushima being in charge of Silph Co along with me helping him. Some people are so dense.

"Ugh. This is hopeless. How long will I be here?"

"Don' know, partner," Gamecube says. "Till you beat Evice, least."

"Fun, Chris, really fun." Please note the fact my voice is absolutely _dripping_ with sarcasm on that sentence.

"Huh?"

"I'm naming you Chris. So, there's bound to be a catch. What are the rules?"

"No telling 'neone yer from anudder dimension. Dis is da game, not da real dimension do all dat happens here to ya is real. No revealing plot elements cuz now dat yer here and tings has godda change do it'll mostly stay da same. You can Snag Pokemon cuz dere's more now you here. No using yer magic..."

"Say _WHAT?!" _I am seriously NOT happy at this point. I swear I'm going to KILL that fucking Gamecube after I get out of this damned game. I'll drown her or _something_ when I get home...

"Sorry, girlie, but dat's a rule. Well, ya can use it, but not in front of 'neone."

"Fun_." Again, note the sarcasm._

"Sorry."

"Great. So, do I have Ombreon?"

"Nope. She don't exist here since der's no Gine region here and I ain't bout to make it so since I can't."

"You can change the damned plot." Chris goes silent. Got her there.

"Sorry. I did get a Vulpix an' Vapor'on fer ya."

"Annabell and Kiri?"

"If dat's what you call dos two."

"Yeah. Um...what about my psychic abilities?"

"Dem you can use whenever, but keep 'em to a min'mum. I should leave ya to yer own 'vices now." With that, Chris vanishes.

With a cry of "Hey!", I lunge to where she was. I'm left with a mouthful of sand. Yuck. It's offical; technology in any form hates me. Even if they're a human form, they hate me. And I've never done a thing to her unless you count leaving her alone for countless months collecting dust.

The Umbreon walks over and sniffs me. I sit up and look on my wrist. A watch is there but it's different from my communication watch. This is odd.

"Artemis, come here." I look to the left and see Wes. Y'know, the hero of Colosseum? The guy with the white hair and amber-ish eyes? Him. The Umbreon (or Artemis, I guess I should say) walks back to Wes. Seems the Umbreon is a girl, but there have been boys named Artemis though in mythology Artemis was the goddess of the hunt and moon. Focus, Sarah.

Wes walks over to me. "Sarah Smith. Second best Snagger."

W_HAT THE HELL?!_ I scream in my head. attmepting to get Chris to explain.

__

Had to do that. How else would you be able to Snag Pokemon without raising alarm?Chris says in the back of my head.

_Quick overview of your past: your parents died of cancer when you were four and you lived with your grandmother, Margret, in Agate until you ran away and joined Team Snagem.You quickly became their second best Snagger. Obviously, second only to Wes. You're also good friends with Rui._

"Earth to Sarah. What are you doing out here?" Wes asks. His voice holds a tone of annoyedness. I guess he was talking to me while Chris was briefing me on things.

__

Also, you're good friends with Wes and...he has a crush on you.

...Fun.

I look at Wes' arm and notice the Snag machine on it, then look to the northwest and see black smoke billowing in the air. _Also, you quit Snagem about two years ago. _

"Um, well, I was travelling and fell unconcious from the heat," I say in answer to Wes' earlier question. He chuckles.

"Never were the prepared one, were you?" Wes asks teasingly. "Come on; let's head to the outskirt stand for a drink." We walk to his behemoth machine...thing. When I say behemoth, I mean absolute BEHEMOTH. THe engine on this thing is MASSIVE; it's taller than me for crying out loud! I'm about 5'4", but that still tells you it's huge! "Artemis, Yuki, return." His Umbreon and Espeon disappear into their Pokeballs and he climbs on. "Coming or are you going to pass out again?" I warily climb into the sidecar. Wes shoots me a short glance as if to say _What are you doing?_ but he shrugs it off. I clap my hands over my ears as he revvs the engine and we take off.

Man that thing is fast and the wind hurts like a BITCH especially when there are grains of sand hitting your face. I have to close my eyes to avoid getting sand in them. I hate the desert so much. I really do. It sucks especially when you're going high speed on a weird motorcycle...scooter...car...type thing... Wes stops and he takes his goggles off from around hsi neck and hands them to me. "Here. I guess you lost yours." I put the goggles on over my eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Wes revvs the engine again and I clap my hands over my ears as we fly across the desert.

--

_Gamecube, you are so annoying._

_My name is Chris and...what'd I'd do this time?_

_You sucked her into Colosseum for crying out loud!_

_She was bored._

_You really think that gives you any right to do that?_

_Whatever. You've never given a shit about her, DS._

_Oh shut up._

--

Something nudges meand I wake up. HOW could I fall asleep on this thing with all that noise? I mean seriously. Ever heard of noise pollution? This must be one of the biggest sources in the whole Orre region! I take the goggles off and offer them back to Wes, but he waves them off. "Keep them. I'm used to the sand." I shrug and hang them around my neck. We head to the outskirt stand and Trudly and Folly walk out, talking about what they just ate and how it always tastes better after a job. They're more or less the biggest idiots in the game after Mirror B. Whatever.

Wes and I head into the stand and the news report about the explosion plays. People murmur nerviously about the news and Wes and I uncertainly look at each other. Though I don't know anything about my past with Snagem, it's still unnerving. I hope to the goddesses that nobody aside from other Snagem members will recognized us. Screw the drinks. Let's get out of here.

"Let's go," I mutter nervously to Wes. He nods and I follow him out.

"Hey, wait!" I jump nearly five feet out of my skin as the rider Willie follows us out. "How about a battle? You two against me. What do you say?" Wes shakes his head and I unconciously reach for my pocked and take out a small round plastic capsule. Looks like a smoke bomb from the 3rd D. I quickly put the goggles over my eyes and cover my mouth, then toss the capsule. Bingo. Just like I thought. A large cloud of black smoke springs up and Wes and I run to his bike. I'm going to call it that for lack of a better term. Wes revvs the engine and we take off.


End file.
